Fifteen
by Flutejrp
Summary: A songfic/oneshot sorta! Trent finds Courtney singing "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift! What will happen, romance or more drama?


Trent walked around the hotel that Chris put them in for the third season after the finale. Heather had won but lost the mill to THE EZEKIEL. The contestants ran for and swam for their lives as lava rolled down the volcano. Trent wasn't thinking about this though. He was thinking about the whole Duncan/Gwen thing. _I can't believe she's going out with HIM!_ he thought.

Trent walked through a room where the rest of the contestants were resting. Cody and Sierra were talking to each other without Cody trying to escape. Noah was by Eva, Owen and Izzy, putting on a blank face along with Eva as Owen was putting on a happy face as Izzy went on to telling one of her crazy stories. Harold was trying to impress LeShawna by flexing in front of her. DJ was panicking while Katie and Sadie was trying to calm him down. Heather was off sitting by herself, crying_. Probably over her losing her mill or losing ...Alejandro_, Trent thought but then thought how he lost Gwen to Duncan who were talking and laughing in the room. Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Courtney weren't in the room_. Probably trying to get her lawsuits for the lava episode_, he thought. Trent walked past everyone to go to the louge hotels use for entertainment. He would just walked in there and play on the guitars the hotel used. Geoff and Bridgette weren't in there either, probably making out somewhere.

Suddenly, Trent heard a guitar being played to a song by ... _Ugh what's the name of that artist that sings that song intro? _Trent thought, struggling to thinking of the song's artist when he heard the lyrics being sung.

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town..."<p>

It was coming from the hotel louge. Trent walked swiftly to the louge. Once he got to the door, he pressed his ears to it to catch the last two lines in the 1st verse and the chrous.

"Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<p>

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen  
>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>Well count to ten, take it in  
>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<br>Fifteen..."

Trent knocked on the door which cause the music and singing to cease. "Hello? Anyone there?" Trent called to the door. No answer. Trent reached the doorknob and twisted it. He opened to see Courtney sitting looking away from him. He was shocked that Courtney was sitting there with a guitar in her lap. Trent walked over to her and sat a few feet from her. There was an akward silence unti Trent broke it. "Umm... you have to stop playing and singing, Courtney. You can continue. I was actually coming in here for some," Trent told her. with this, Courtney sat the guitar in the correct position and resume the music and singing.

"You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends..."

Courtney had her eyes closed at this point, feeling like the song was natural to her. This made Trent smile. _Who would have that beneath the hard shell Courtney would put usually that underneath she had a heart? _Trent thought

"'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin round but<br>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
>But I didn't know it at fifteen<p>

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now..."<p>

Then Courntey stoppped when she got to this line which saddened her a lot, movin the guitar out of her lap. Her eyes began to water. She buried her head in her hands as she began to sob. This worried Trent. He realized that the last couple of lines reminded her of her breakup with Duncan. He quickly realized that she didn't like the "Gwuncan" stituation as much as he did. He put her in a tight embrace, wrepping his arms around her. "Shh..." he whispered. "It's going to okay." Courtney started to hug him back. "No, it's not! He left me for that goth!" she cried in to Trent's chest, not feeling like insulting Gwen. "Courtney," Trent stated, releasing her to wiped her tears with some kleenex,"it's his lose! If anyone would dump you, they're dumb as dirt!" Courtney stopped crying and the corners of her mouth curled into a grin. This made Trent smile once again. Trent noticed how, for the first time, how beautiful Courtney's smile is. _She's so beautiful! _Trent thought. Then, Courtney cupped Trent's cheeks and kissed him. This surprised Trent but soon he was kissing back, wrapping his arms around her. Courtney wrapped her arms around Trent's neck. _Taylor Swift! That's the artist of the song! _he thought. Trent and Courtney knew that they'd found their new lovers.

* * *

><p>My 1st Trentney story! I dedicate this to all of you Trentney. Can you figure out the reference to Courtney's actions that stated the kiss? If you first to figure it out, I'll make an oneshot at any couple on the Total Drama Series, fanon or canon!<p>

I don't own Trent, Courtney, "Fifteen" or the rest of the Total Drama charaters!

Review!


End file.
